The Bluemoon Tower
Overview A tower in the eastern area of the map. Nest of a griffin, and later the home of an outlaw. :"'Tis written that this tower was built long, long ago, at a lord's behest. No accounts remain of why, however. None know what purpose it served. Some say it was to ward against the wyrm; others, an altar to the old gods." ::''-Pawn'' Characters Salomet - Confrontation as finale to Wyrmking's Ring quest. Getting there The Bluemoon Tower is located at the most eastern part of the map and it can be seen from most eastern coastal areas. In fact it can be seen as soon as you leave Cassardis. In order to reach the tower you must travel north beyond Windbluff Tower. You can follow the path that leads south of Hillfigure Knoll. At a certain point the path will curve left and go towards the Blighted Manse. The way towards Bluemoon tower is found by going between the two rocks at this turn. Snow Harpies will fly through this small corridor. Turn right through Windworn Valley and a heavy wind will blow forcing you back. You will be required to run through it. After reaching the end you will find yourself in Pastona Cavern. Be sure to bring Skeleton Keys in order to open the chests in this area. You will have to fight Bandits, Skeletons, Snow Harpies and a Golem while making your way through the pass. From Windworn Valley it is a linear path. Bluemoon Tower is found at the end of this road. Items First Floor *Various Coin Pouches *Three Seeker's Tokens *Bladeleaf (7) - The Bluemoon tower is the only location where these can be found. *Bespoke Longbow - in the first chest entering the tower on the left. *Chimeric Sabatons- in the first chest entering the tower on the left. *Peppermint Seed - in the chest up the stairs from the entrance of the tower. *Silver Chestplate - in a chest below the walkway towards the eastern tower. *Trooper Outfit - in a chest below the walkway towards the eastern tower. *Fluted Bow - in the left chest in the eastern tower (across the broken walkway). *Hunter's Bow - in the left chest in the eastern tower (across the broken walkway). *Assailant's Bracers - in the left chest in the eastern tower (across the broken walkway). *Gryphic Gauntlets - in the left chest in the eastern tower (across the broken walkway). *Anchor to Heaven - in the right chest in the eastern tower (across the broken walkway). *Sectional Iron Plate - in a chest across from the top of the central area stairway. *Chimeric Half Plate - in a chest across from the top of the central area stairway. *Morgenstern - in the chest north of the central area chest. *Divine Axis - in the chest north of the central area chest. *Fiery Talon - in the chest north of the central area chest. *Grand Surcoat - in a chest below the southernmost stairs. *Gryphic Gauntlets - in a chest below the southernmost stairs. *Twilight Hood - in a chest in the western tower. *Violet Ring - in a chest up the stairs south of the western tower. *Vouge Daggers - in a chest up the stairs south of the western tower. *Gryphic Helm - in a chest up the stairs south of the western tower. *Assassin's Breeches - in the chest below the southern great stairway. *Gryphic Greaves - in the chest below the southern great stairway. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 2 - in the chest below the southern great stairway. *Red Leather Armor - in the chest below the northern great stairway. *Rex Lion Padding - in the chest below the northern great stairway. *Golem Strategy Vol. 2 - in the chest below the northern great stairway. *Gryphic Cloak - in a chest on the right side of the northern great stairway. *Harpy Cloak - in a chest on the right side of the northern great stairway. *Master's Merle - in a chest directly in front of/next to the barred door of the northern great stairway. *Fluted Bow - in a chest in the southern corner in the open area at the bottom of the southern great stairway (guarded by an Ogre and a Specter). *Chimera Strategy Vol. 2 - in a high quality chest (Chest D) that is located on the top of the walls of the base level of the tower. It is North along the top of the wall along from where Badge of Vows 97 is found. (Mage/Sorcerer levitating may be needed to reach it.) *Nimble Earring - in a high quality chest (Chest D) that is located on the top of the walls of the base level of the tower. It is North along the top of the wall along from where Badge of Vows 97 is found. (Mage/Sorcerer levitating may be needed to reach it.) Second Floor *Portcrystal - found at the top of the tower in the centre of the two chests. *Gryphic Armor - in the left chest at the top of the tower. *Assassin's Mask - in the right chest at the top of the tower. *Lion-Lord's Helm - in the right chest at the top of the tower. *Twisted Leathers - gathered from north armor pile at the top of the tower. *Ferrystone - Can be found at the top tower, on the right side of the ruined ledge overlooking the sea *Various Coin Pouches *Bladeleaf (3) - The Bluemoon tower is the only location where these can be found. Random items found scattered around the tower *Light-Cure *Interventive *Dose of Courage *Panacea Monsters *Griffin *Golem *Bandit *Ogre *Skeleton *Skeleton Mage *Specter *Snow Harpy *Undead Warrior *Wyvern - Post-Game Gallery Dragon's Dogma - The Bluemoon Tower Map Location.png|Area Map BLUEMOON TOWER.png| BLUEMOON TOWER map Bluemoon Tower Far.png| The Bluemoon Tower from afar Dragon's_Dogma_Dark_Arisen_Screenshot.jpg| Random Light Cure found in Bluemoon Tower